1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to security storage devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door safe apparatus wherein the same encloses in a secure and concealed manner a container for storage of valuables therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety storage containers and such organizations have been presented in the prior art tho heretofore been of relatively limited application due to expense and installation required for use by individuals. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing organization of economical and compact construction permitting retrofitt into existing or newly constructed door members. Examples of the prior art apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,112 to WELTY sets forth a safe member securable through a hinge plate of a door organization but is of a limited volumetric capacity limiting storage of valuables therewithin as opposed to the instant invention encompassing the door cavity of an associated door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,424 to DE PALAU sets forth a wall safe for mounting within a wall structure in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,303 to KURASIK sets forth a picture frame organization employing a compartment for storage of valuables therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,493 to GULYA sets forth a safety container mounted rearwardly of an electrical wall plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,314 to GARVIN sets forth a further storage unit mounted within a receptacle box rearwardly of an electrical wall plate to permit concealment of the storage unit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved door safe apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in concealing a storage container within a door cavity of an associated door.